Total Pokemon Island
by TheAuraGuardian
Summary: Another redo of TPI is here, guaranteed to be the best, as 48 campers from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh will battle it out at the island for 1 million Poke and a LIFETIME SUPPLY of POFFINS! Join our hosts Jirachi and Deoxys as they torture the campers in every possible way. This story will have it all!


**Total Pokémon Island**

**Opening Author's Note: I finally have some time to work on my stories again! Hurrah! OK, this fanfic, inspired from Dark Amphithere's original fanfic, is my redo of TPI and that too with 48 campers! It surely is gonna be one helluva ride! **

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Victims-er Campers!**

**000**

HEY EVERYONE!

Everyone who likes Total Pokémon Island, there's a new story in store, where 48 Pokémon from the four regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh compete for a 1,000,000 Poké and a lifetime supply of Poffins!

My third story for trying, but second to be continued, sorry, if anyone liked the second one, it's discontinued.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or Pokémon, but the OCs, their personalities and the whole alliances, relationships and all.**

Sorry, I made up all the OCs for the story, but I promise that this is gonna be one hell of a story. The pattern would definitely be different than the older ones, and I even have some surprises planned.

So enjoy the first episode now…

**000**

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE PREMIERE OF TOTAL POKéMON ISLAND!" exclaimed a small white and yellow creature, floating in front of the camera, "I'm your host, Jirachi, with my assistant or as we call it, the CO-HOST, and cook, Deoxys." Jirachi explained, floating near Deoxys (He's in his normal forme).

"Hey, watchers welcome to this awful show," growled Deoxys.

"Don't be rude Deoxys, it's just our first episode," Jirachi pleaded.

"Whatever."

"All right, now we are expecting our first contestants, any minute now," Jirachi said, and his eyes widened, "but before that, I've to explain the rules right? It's that we've invited 48 Pokémon from their native regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. They all will be fighting over for 1 million Poké and a LIFETIME supply of EVERY KIND OF POFFINS, and there will be challenges in every episode, excluding this one, where one team will be ending up safe and one will be unsafe with one of the contestants being eliminated each episode if you get a Pokéblock in the elimination ceremony, then you're staying here but if not, then, bye-bye on the Wailord of Losers, this is the location for the competition," Jirachi said as the hosts teleported from the front of the camera which revealed a big island, strange, having, deserts, rainforests, snowy mountains, beaches, quicksands and everything in the world.

"Hey, little buddy, someone's comin'." Deoxys said, as he noticed a Wailord coming from the distance, through the sea. As the Wailord neared, Jirachi noticed that there was a small pink and cream creature with blond hair, hopped off the Wailord.

"Hello, Smoochum," Jirachi said, happily.

"Hello Jirachi, I'm super, super, super excited to be on the show, I'm gonna WIN!" Smoochum exclaimed, enthusiastically and then she walked over to stand next to Deoxys. "Hello,"

"UH… first evolutions," Deoxys said, giving a scary look to Smoochum.

"I-I was ju-just trying to make conversation,"

"Just, BE QUIET!"

"There's another one, and it's with… uh, well, Psyduck," Jirachi said, showing no excitement, when a yellow duck jumped off his Wailord.

"Uh, what? I thought I was going on a vacation, how did I end up on some FREAKIN' TV SHOW!" Psyduck shouted, angrily.

"Hey, rubber ducky, why didn't you swim all the way, our Wailord here would have had a nice rest," Deoxys shouted from the back. Wailord nodded.

"Hey, Shut Up, someone's TRICKED me into this, and you expect me to swim here, I didn't even want to be here," Psyduck said while Deoxys frowned.

"Well, we don't_know_is someone tricked you," Jirachi growled, swiping sweat of his face. "Phew, just stand there, for now,"

"Alright," she growled and walked over to stand beside Smoochum.

"Let's get back to work, and there's another, that is Golem," Jirachi said as a big rock with two hands, two legs and a rock with a face stomped on the ground, getting off his Wailord. His Wailord also looked quite relieved.

"Hey, Jirachi, what's up?" He asked.

"Uh, well, you can go stand there." Jirachi pointed to Smoochum and Psyduck who both were whispering something to each other. As Golem walked, there were small Earthquakes, which scared both the small Pokémon.

"Hello Rock Face!" Psyduck commented while Golem just growled, he didn't feel the need to answer to a girl.

"So, onto the next one," Jirachi said as another Wailord approached the dock. "And we have Umbreon," Jirachi said as a black cat with several yellow rings on its body hopped off its Wailord.

"Hey Jirachi," greeted Umbreon.

"Hello Umbreon, go, stand over there," Jirachi said as Umbreon walked over to stand next to Golem, as she settled herself, Umbreon winked at Golem, who didn't even notice that. Umbreon frowned.

"Oh, we've two contestants now, who are Happiny and Pachirisu,"

A small pink creature, with a dark pink pouch jumped off the Wailord with an egg in her pouch. After her was another female, a small white squirrel-like creature with two pointy, blue ears, blue and white tail and yellow cheeks.

They both greeted Jirachi and then hopped their way to stand beside Psyduck and Smoochum. "Hello there, I'm Pachirisu," Pachirisu greeted.

"Hey Pachirisu, I'm Smoochum," Smoochum introduced.

"Psyduck," Psyduck informed.

"Happiny," said Happiny in her high-pitched noise. Pachirisu noticed Deoxys standing in front of them, looking angry.

"Hey, is he angry?"

"No, it's his nature,"

"He's scary,"

"Uh, well, who else do we have?" Happiny asked.

"Here's Golem and Umbreon," Smoochum introduced, while Psyduck just nodded.

"So, we've got six till now, forty-two to go, and what do we have here?" Jirachi said, noticing yet another Wailord from the distance. As the Wailord rested at the dock a big fire-warrior sort of creature walked from his Wailord to Jirachi. "Infernape, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how 'bout you?"

"Well, uh, I'm great, you go stand there, beside Umbreon,"

"All right," Infernape replied and walked over to stand near Umbreon.

"So, we've already got our next contestant, or contestants, it's Squirtle, Weedle, Phanpy and Aron!" Jirachi exclaimed. He quickly teleported away from the dock and ended up in a Pokéball shaped room. "Look, we are running low on budget, so, some more will be coming together, like Pachirisu and Happiny or this group, as it helps us to save money, so that YOU can enjoy later, and as I'm in it, this, this is the confessional, yeah it's Pokéball shaped, here you can take anything of your chest, if you can't say anything in front of all, then this is the right place for you, so let's get back to our contestants." Jirachi said and teleported back to the dock.

Meanwhile, back at the dock…

"Hey, where did Jirachi go?" Umbreon asked.

"Hey, brown face, where did your senior go?" Infernape asked.

"Hey, don't you call me that and Jirachi is NOT my senior!" Deoxys answered. "And, besides, I don't know where he is, maybe to the confessional," Deoxys said and suddenly Jirachi appeared near the dock.

"So, welcome all," Jirachi greeted the small white and blue turtle, the yellow pointy worm, the small blue and red elephant and the white rock Pokémon. All of the Pokémon walked to stand beside Pachirisu.

"Hey there, I'm Squirtle," Squirtle greeted happily.

"Hello," Pachirisu replied and then winked at Squirtle. Squirtle blushed.

Next was Nidoking, a big purple human-like creature with spikes around his body with a cream chest. He was looking arrogant by his face itself.

"Hello… Nidoking," Jirachi said awkwardly while Nidoking just shrugged and stomped his way to stand beside Infernape.

"Hey, you look tough," Nidoking said, noticing Infernape.

"You are no less," Infernape commented. "Infernape."

"Nidoking, nice to meet you," Nidoking smiled while Infernape nodded.

Then was the no. of three females in a row, in which first one was a Meowth, a white cat with whiskers and pointy sharp claws and a golden biscuit on the top of her head.

"Hey Meowth," Jirachi said.

"Hello Jirachi, I've to stand over there, right?" Meowth asked. Jirachi nodded and Meowth walked to stand next to Nidoking. As Meowth stood next to Nidoking, there was a wicked smile on her face.

Then was Quilava, a small four-legged creature with dark blue and cream body and yellow-orange fire on top of her head and at the back of her body.

"Quilava," She said.

"Hello, you can stand there," Jirachi instructed. Quilava walked her way to stand beside Aron.

Next was Leafeon, a cat with leaf-like ears and tail. "So, Leafeon, how are ya'?" Jirachi asked.

"Fine, how about you?" Leafeon asked, seductively.

"Uh… Go, stand over there," Jirachi said, feeling very awkward, because she was beautiful. Leafeon slowly made her way to stand at the back of Umbreon, while Infernape, Nidoking and Golem were staring at her.

"Hello, sis," Leafeon said to Umbreon.

"So, I'm not the only Eeveelution here, that's nice," Umbreon replied.

After Leafeon, came a scared Hoppip. It was shivering with fear. "So, what do we have here?" Jirachi asked looking at the frightened Hoppip. "Don't worry, just go stand-er float over there,"

"All r-right," Hoppip said as he floated and reached beside Nidoking, who had an angry look. This frightened Hoppip even more. Nidoking noticed it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nidoking asked.

"It's nothi…" Hoppip said and passed out.

"Deoxys, get Hoppip to the infirmary." Jirachi ordered.

"Why don't you go?" Deoxys growled.

"Hey, am I the CO-HOST?" Jirachi asked. Deoxys frowned and held Hoppip (passed out) in his hands and teleported away.

"Moving on, we've got three more contestants, Makuhita, Plusle and Sableye!" Jirachi exclaimed.

A small fat, sumo-wrestler like Pokémon jumped off the Wailord followed by a small mouse with plus signs on it and then a purple ghostly creature jumped off.

"Hello, Jirachi," Makuhita and Plusle greeted while Sableye shrugged.

"Hey, you all can stand over there," Jirachi pointed to the fellow contestants. Makuhita and Plusle happily walked their way to their fellow mates, while Makuhita and Plusle stood behind Pachirisu and Happiny, Sableye went near Nidoking, as there was an empty space there due to Hoppip.

Then came a big dragonfly, resting on the Wailord, it was olive green with red eyes, red spots on its body and white and red wings.

"Yanmega, welcome to TOTAL POKéMON ISLAND!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Thanks, Jirachi, I'd just fly to there," Yanmega replied flying to the fellow contestants and then resting on a rock, next to Weedle.

"So, the next contestant is…Slakoth!" Jirachi exclaimed.

Most of the contestants frowned.

"He's gonna be the Bronzong here," Happiny whispered to Pachirisu as they both giggled. Slakoth got off his Wailord and slowly made his way to the other contestants.

"Now's…" Jirachi said but suddenly he noticed that a Wailord was being chased by another Wailord and there were Pokémon on them. As a Wailord reached the dock, a dark blue and cream colored fat creature got off his Wailord and another small monkey jumped from the distance itself and as it reached the ground, it started slapping the fat creature.

"Aipom, Munchlax… Aipom, stop hitting Munchlax," Jirachi pleaded.

"BUT HE STOLE MY BANANAS!" Aipom roared.

"No, I just TASTED them," Munchlax said in defense.

"You ate them full, THAT'S NOT TASTING, THAT'S STEALING!" Aipom shouted and gave a hard slap to Munchlax and Munchlax flew to the rock on which Yanmega was resting, Munchlax fainted. By that time, Deoxys reached the location from the bushes.

"Deoxys, what timing, take Munchlax to the infirmary, too," Jirachi said, happily. He used his power so happily.

"What, I just got back," Deoxys pleaded.

"We can't have him here, he's knocked out, and remember, we are not co-ed," Jirachi reminded,

"All right," Deoxys frowned and teleported away along with Munchlax.

"Aipom, you can stand there, quietly," Jirachi said.

"But I'm hungry, that Munchlax ate all my bananas," Aipom complained.

"Don't worry, you can get bananas and much more things in the canteen, as soon as we are over with this," Jirachi informed.

"All right," Aipom frowned and hopped her way to stand behind Squirtle, sadly.

"So, coming next on the Wailord is Machoke," Jirachi said. A big body builder-sort of Pokémon got down of the Wailord. "Welcome to the island, Machoke," Jirachi greeted.

"Thanks, but this place looks a lot better than the brochure," Machoke commented.

"Thanks, go join your fellow contestants," Jirachi said as Machoke walked and stood behind Infernape.

"Another tough guy," Nidoking commented.

"Yeah, what do you think, but you look tough, maybe we both can have a fight sometime, huh, Machoke," Machoke introduced.

"Nidoking and Infernape," Nidoking said, introducing himself and Infernape.

"We're halfway through, congratulations to all, moving on to our next contestants, here are a couple," Jirachi said as another Wailord reached the dock. Two small Pokémon got down from the Wailord. One was an orange crab with a very big purple shell with orange spots on it. The second was brown and cream color bodied with a brown tail a skull as its head and a bone in its hand.

"Hello, Jirachi, it's nice to be here," both the females greeted.

"Hey, Parasect and Marowak, go join the other fellas," Jirachi said as Parasect and Marowak walked over to stand behind Weedle and Squirtle.

As another Wailord was nearing to the dock, Deoxys emerged out of the bushes, again, this time looking a bit more frustrated than usual.

"Hey, you're back, how are our patients?" Jirachi asked.

"Don't worry, Chansey's taking care of them," Deoxys growled.

A purple scorpion like creature with several white sharp claws got off its Wailord. "Hey, the name's Drapion," she introduced.

"Well, hello, Drapion, you're welcome here," Jirachi welcomed.

"Thanks, Jirachi, I'm goin' right away," Drapion said as she walked to stand near Yanmega (who was on a rock).

Then was a wave of big, tough Pokémon. First of which was a big yellow-black stripped fuzzy, fat creature with two antennae coming out of its head. "Hey, Electabuzz, welcome," Jirachi said.

"Thanks, Jirachi, how are ya'?" Electabuzz asked.

"I'm very well, you can stand over there," Jirachi asked.

"All right, nice to meet you," Electabuzz greeted. He noticed Deoxys. "You too,"

Deoxys didn't answer, he just frowned. "Why isn't he answering? Is he deaf or something? Or… is he the CO-HOST?" Electabuzz joked.

"Well, to be true, he's just the CO-HOST!" Jirachi exclaimed and he and Electabuzz burst out laughing.

Deoxys' eyes narrowed, he reacted. "HEY, fuzz ball, be quiet and stand over there," Deoxys ordered.

"What did you call me?" Electabuzz was angered, as he rushed to Deoxys with an arm glowing yellow but when he was about to attack, his body was surrounded in a light greenish aura and he was unable to move. Then he flew all the way to stand beside Machoke, still covered in the aura, as soon as he touched the ground, the aura disappeared.

"Sorry, you can't fight Deoxys, right now, we are not co-ed, I had to that," Jirachi pleaded.

"You should be glad Jirachi saved you or you were gone today itself," Deoxys said arrogantly.

Electabuzz tried to run towards Deoxys again but Infernape, Nidoking and Machoke stopped him.

"Dude, stop, at least for now, you can take that arrogant jerk later on," Infernape whispered.

"Maybe, you're right, I'm Electabuzz," Electabuzz said.

"Infernape,"

"Nidoking,"

"Machoke,"

"So, after this fierce, um… thing, let's move on, we already have two Wailords waiting, each having two Pokémon each, the first one has Magmortar and Mightyena, while the second one has Ursaring and Tyranitar," Jirachi informed as all the biggies got off their Wailords.

"Hello, gentlemen and the lady," Jirachi greeted.

"Thanks," all the Pokémon said and walked to stand next to Drapion.

"So, we've had thirty-two till now, who'll be next, let's see," Jirachi said.

"HOW MANY ARE THERE?" Psyduck asked frustrated.

"As I've heard, 48," Smoochum informed.

"Oh, maybe there's still some chance for some pretty boys to show up," Psyduck said as she and Smoochum started giggling. Golem, hearing all this rolled his eyes.

Then, a Wailord appeared in the distance, but no one appeared on top of it, but a snake like, long cream colored creature was swimming beside it, making some conversation.

Most of the boy's eyes widened as they saw the beautiful Milotic.

"Milotic, wel-welcome," Jirachi stammered as he saw the beauty.

"Thank you, Jirachi," Milotic said. Electabuzz whistled as all other boys just stared at Milotic. As Milotic wriggled to stand beside Smoochum, she listened consecutive whistling sounds from Electabuzz and Nidoking, she blushed.

Two Wailords reached the dock but Jirachi continued to stare at Milotic. Then he was hit by a stone on the head. "Who, who was that?" Jirachi asked rubbing his head.

"It was me," a green leafy creature jumped off its Wailord.

"Grovyle, sorry, well join the others, you too, Growlithe," Jirachi said as Growlithe got off his Wailord and Grovyle and Growlithe walked their way to the other fellow combatants.

"So, we also have another Wailord here, it's with Ludicolo," Jirachi said as a green and yellow creature hopped off his Wailord.

"Hey, Jirachi, it's nice to be here!" Ludicolo exclaimed.

"So we hope you'll have a nice time, go join the others," Jirachi instructed and Ludicolo happily walked to the other fellas.

"Let's see whose next, it's Glameow," Jirachi said as a grey and white cat with a spiral tail hopped off her Wailord. Again the boys were in for another beauty.

"Hey, Jirachi," Glameow said, seductively.

"Uh… hey, go, stand over there, I don't want to get hit by any other stone," Jirachi informed.

"What do you mean?" Glameow asked.

"Never mind, just go," Jirachi said as Glameow walked to stand near Nidoking, she noticed him whistling.

"Now, we're having only eleven Pokémon to go, out of which, one's Slowking!" Jirachi exclaimed.

As a very slow, royal creature got off the Wailord and slowly walked to the others, not speaking to anyone.

"Now, we only have ten to go!" Jirachi exclaimed.

Some of the combatants clapped.

"Now, we've got another Wailord," Jirachi said as he noticed an owl like bird resting on the Wailord. "Noctowl, welcome to the island,"

Noctowl, just examined the surroundings and flew to rest on the rock along with Yanmega, not uttering a single word to anybody.

"So, nine to go and we're gonna have some flying contestants, now, let them here," Jirachi shouted and a Salamance and an Aerodactyl flew from the distance and landed on the ground, looking angry at each other.

"Hey, who was first?" Salamance asked, panting.

"Whoa! It was a race? But I didn't notice who came first," Jirachi said.

"Oh, come on," Aerodactyl said, angrily.

"You both can stand with your fellow mates," Jirachi suggested as Aerodactyl and Salamance flew to the very back, they both looked quite angry at each other. Then a green big fly like Pokémon flew from the distance, and came to the ground near Jirachi. "Oh, Flygon, hello, you can stand there," Jirachi pointed to the forty other contestants.

"Sorry, I was late," Flygon apologized and flew to stand beside Aerodactyl.

"So, only six of the other combatants left, but I've a surprise for all the viewers and the contestants!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"What is it?" Smoochum asked.

"Well, it is that… all of them are somehow related to the contestants of the original show!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"So, first of all the last of the flying contestants, we have an old school-mate of Pidgeot! Swellow!" Jirachi shouted as a black, red and white bird flew rapidly from the distance. She swiftly landed on the ground.

"So, Swellow. Tell us something about Pidgeot," Jirachi said.

"Well, I know her since she was a Pidgey, we both went to school together and we both were very popular in the school, she liked a Pinsir in the school and they both also were in a relationship but Pinsir cheated on her with a Bayleef, she was heartbroken, I wanted to do something for her so I gave her name for the original show, I thought this would help her, and I thought that it did, at least till Lopunny tricked Gliscor but at the end she was very happy, she also thanked me and I'm here only because of her, it was her idea, you know, I don't talk much," Swellow informed.

"Uh, well I can see that, go, join your other friends," Jirachi said as Swellow flew to stand beside Noctowl.

"Next, you all those who watched the show remember that during the fear challenge, a Gallade was used by Mewtwo in the Illusion Shack but this is not that Gallade, it's the elder cousin of Gardevoir, presenting Gallade!" Jirachi introduced the forty-fourth contestant. A Wailord came from the distance and a green and white creature, with green blades as hands and green sharp point on his head.

"Hello, Jirachi," Gallade greeted.

"Hey, Gallade, tell us something about Gardevoir," Jirachi said.

"Well, she's beautiful, we all know that, but after this show, she changed a lot, she always talked about Cacturne, I got bored of that," Gallade informed.

"OK, go, stand over there," Jirachi ordered, Gallade walked to stand behind Mightyena.

"So, next is the younger sister of Mismagius of the original show! Misdreavous!" Jirachi exclaimed. And a Wailord reached the dock from which a small girly ghost floated to Jirachi.

"Welcome, Misdreavous, what do you have to say about Mismagius?" Jirachi asked.

"Well, I HATE her, I didn't even want to be here, I'm only here because of her, she wanted me to go through everything she went through, I've said enough," Misdreavous complained.

"Alright, for now, you are here to compete, so just go, stand over there," Jirachi said as Misdreavous floated over to the others.

"Now, three to go, and for the next one, you all will be remembering the death challenge, there, Mewtwo was the Dusknoir, but the actual Dusknoir who was paid to scare everyone, was unable to go due to his cold, here we present you the original Dusknoir!" Jirachi introduced the ghost Pokémon. But there was no Wailord. "I present you Dusknoir!" Jirachi repeated but still no Wailord and then Dusknoir appeared behind Jirachi and held his shoulders. "AHH," Jirachi screamed while Dusknoir laughed. "Don't do that, just go, stand there," Jirachi ordered angrily and Dusknoir slowly floated to the others.

"Now, we have only two contestants left, and those two are elders of the winner and runner-up of the original! Mamoswine and Bellosom!" Jirachi exclaimed. And the final Wailord of the day came from the horizon, with a big hairy, yak-like creature and a small flower like creature. As the Wailord reached the dock, the big hairy creature JUMPED off the Wailord and the ground started trembling.

"Oh, sorry," Mamoswine apologized. Then Bellosom got off the Wailord.

"Hello, Jirachi," Bellosom greeted.

"Well, hello, Bellosom and Mamoswine, but don't do that again, I'm not on the ground but I still felt the effect," Jirachi pleaded.

"Oh, sure, I will take care," Mamoswine said.

"Now, you can just join all others," Jirachi suggested and Mamoswine and Bellosom walked to all the other forty-six.

"So, campers, now all follow me," Jirachi said as he and Deoxys floated into the camp and all the contestants followed them.

As Jirachi and Deoxys reached a place where there were many cabins and a fireplace, with a pole containing loudspeakers. The contestants followed them and started looking at the surroundings, by this time, Hoppip and Munchlax came from the distance, with Munchlax's forehead wrapped in plaster. "Hey, Hoppip, come on, we found them," Munchlax said as he saw the contestants.

"Al-Alright," Hoppip said, scared to see so many big Pokémon.

"Alright, this is your resting place, these cabins, the elimination ceremony will take place at the fireplace and these loudspeakers will help me to tell you what to do, got all that?" Jirachi asked.

"Aye, captain," some of the campers joked while else nodded.

"So, there are gonna be two teams, of twenty-four each, Team Powerful Palkias and the Dangerous Dialgas," Deoxys said. "I'm no Mewtwo, so, Powerful Palkias will consist of Squirtle, Infernape, Nidoking, Parasect, Pachirisu, Phanpy, Bellosom, Yanmega, Dusknoir, Drapion, Umbreon, Leafeon, Milotic, Flygon, Swellow, Aron, Mightyena, Ursaring, Hoppip, Electabuzz, Machoke, Marowak, Aipom and Slakoth. And the Dangerous Dialgas will be Weedle, Quilava, Mamoswine, Misdreavous, Meowth, Growlithe, Psyduck, Smoochum, Aerodactyl, Ludicolo, Golem, Noctowl, Salamance, Plusle, Happiny, Gallade, Magmortar, Munchlax, Glameow, Grovyle, Makuhita, Sableye, Slowking and Tyranitar. Come on, now, Powerful Palkias will be going to my right and Dangerous Dialgas to my left, now go get unpacked." Deoxys ordered and all the Pokémon rushed to their cabins.

**000**

"**Hey, I'm here only to say hi to our contestants, I'm super excited about this, I'm going all the way to the top, all others, look out for me!" Plusle said.**

**000**

"**This sucks, especially that brown face, arrogant jerk," Electabuzz growled and walked out.**

**000**

"**So, I'm sharing my room with Ursaring and Mightyena, why do I get so scary ones?" Hoppip asked.**

**000**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, COME TO THE FIREPLACE FOR YOUR VERY FIRST CHALLENGE!" Jirachi shouted in the loudspeakers. All the campers got out of their cabins and started walking to the fireplace; they all formed a semicircle around the fireplace. Jirachi and Deoxys were waiting for them there. "Welcome, campers, are you all ready for your very first challenge?" Jirachi asked.

All the campers nodded, some in excitement, some in horror. "Then follow me," Deoxys said as he and Jirachi floated away, all forty-eight followed them.

"What do you think, it will be?" Hoppip asked.

"Uh, I don't know, but I hope that it isn't that hard, it's just the first challenge," Squirtle replied. Hoppip gulped.

Jirachi was listening all this, he smirked, not hard? They were in for quite a lot this time.

**000**

And we're done with the first chapter, how was it? Was it as good as the first of the original?

Don't worry, it's gonna be a hell of a story. So, let all the predictions for winners, relationships, alliances, villains, etc, let them all come.

Next Episode: Haven't decided yet!

Jirachi: Review, People.


End file.
